rotten girl grotesque romance
by Road-chan
Summary: maka esta  completamente enamorada de soul pero el jamas le hace caso, ¿con ayuda de la locura podra hacer que el le ponga un poquito mas de atencion?


Hola! Tiempo sin escribir algo de Soul Eater sin embargo gracias a Vocaloid me decidí a hacer un fic. Espero que les agrade, es algo corto y medio raro, la cancion culpable del fic se llama como el titulo XD rotten girl grotesque romance y es de hatsune miku

Soul Eater no me pertenece y hago esto por simple diversión

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Era horrible soportar día a día el estar a su lado y no poder gritarle cuanto lo quería, se pasaba las noches murmurando que la amara sin que sus suplicas fueran escuchadas. Miraba la pared que dividía sus recamaras deseando atravesarlas y tocar el hermoso rostro de su arma

Entre lágrimas fue quedándose dormida, viajando a su mundo particular donde sus deseos se hacían realidad

Al día siguiente preparo el desayuno como si nada, miro al reloj y noto que si no se apresuraban llegarían tarde al shibusen

Se dirigió al cuarto de Soul y lo abrió sin siquiera tocar antes

-arriba flojo, llegaremos tal…-la frase quedo a medias, frente a ella estaba Blair, en ropa interior ahogando a soul con su voluptuoso frente

-Maka…Maka espera-pidió el albino al notar la presencia de su técnica

-oh ya veo, tienes una invitada-dijo con escalofriante tranquilidad, Blair soltó una risita y salió del cuarto

-Maka fue culpa de ella-trato de explicarle

-MAKA-CHOP!-grito la técnico incrustando un pesado libro en la cabeza de Soul para después salir azotando la puerta

Soltó un suspiro regresando a la cocina, comenzó a servirse su desayuno

-estúpido Soul-murmuro mientas sus ojos se abrillantaban por el llanto contenido, sabía perfectamente que Blair era hermosa y su esplendida figura había atraído al albino desde un principio…un chico cool como él jamás se fijaría en una chica plana como ella, dolía pero era cierto

Paso el resto del día ignorando a Soul y cuando volvieron a su departamento ella se encerró en su cuarto

Soul decidió que lo mejo seria esperar a que se calmara, así que se recostó en el sofá a mirar la tele quedándose dormido después de un rato

El sonido del timbre lo despertó, se levanto con pereza notando que se había hecho de noche, avanzo hacia la puerta y al abrirla no vio a nadie, sin embargo en el suelo había una bolsa negra

-pero que ray..-la tomo y al abrirla la dejo caer inmediatamente, de ella salió rodando la cabeza de Blair, su largo cabello morado estaba empapado de su sangre, sus ojos opacos y sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa

-MAKA!-grito soul

-¿que pasa?-ella salió de su cuarto alarmada por el grito y avanzo hasta él, el albino señalo el suelo y Maka se llevo las manos a la boca ahogando un grito de espanto

El cuerpo de la gata mágica seguía desaparecido, todos estaban conmocionados por su muerte, Soul y Maka intentaron hallar al responsable, investigaron pero no dieron ni siquiera con algún sospechoso

Soul estaba realmente deprimido, no le gustaba que Blair lo acosara pero si sentía un gran cariño por ella, se sentó apesadumbrado en el sofá

-días en esto y ni una pista de quien pudo haber sido-se quejo, Maka asintió y se sentó a su lado, se acerco para abrasarlo sin embargo, al momento en que Soul sintió los brazos de su técnico rodearlo se levanto de inmediato

-debemos ir a descansar-dijo caminando en dirección a su cuarto

-no parecía molestarte cuando era Blair quien te abrasaba-dijo ella mirando fijamente el suelo, dolida por el que había hecho Soul

-¿pero que dices?-el albino se detuvo y volteo a ver a Maka

-¿la hechas mucho de menos? ¿Te gustaría que estuviera aquí todavía? ¿Te gustaría que fuera ella quien te abrasara?-unas cantas lagrimas escurrieron por sus ojos rebelándose ante Soul cuando Maka se levanto y se giro hacia el

-Maka… ¿que te pasa?-la guadaña intento acercarse pero la risa de su compañera lo detuvo, de entre su gabardina saco un filoso y reluciente cuchillo, el cual hizo girar en sus dedos

-¿quieres saber por que jamás encontraron su cuerpo? ¿Porque jamás dimos con el culpable?-el tono de su voz subía rallando en la histeria-¿como encontrar un cuerpo que fu gloriosamente destruido por las llamas, Soul?-sonrió con locura y camino lentamente hacia su arma

-Maka…-Soul la miraba incrédulo, puso su manos en alto en un intento de calmarla-Maka…tranquilízate-tomo con cuidado la muñeca donde ella tenía el cuchillo y la abraso, el cuchillo resbalo de su mano y los ojos de color jade recuperaron un poco de cordura

-Soul…-lo abraso con fuerza entre sollozos, el acarició su espalda calmándola-quiero tenerte siempre conmigo Soul-un punzante dolor envolvió su cuerpo al momento que las cuchillas de Maka lo atravesaron

Fin

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Si llegaron hasta aqui gracias por leer n.n mi espera que dejen reviews

Reviews, reviews, para que la locura pueda seguir existiendo XD


End file.
